The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with a substrate carrying display electrodes and an integrated circuit chip connected thereto.
Recently, some liquid crystal displays have been proposed, which include a substrate carrying display electrodes and an integrated circuit chip. However, the display electrodes are not involved in achieving bonding with the integrated circuit chip. Therefore, it is necessary to make another electrode for the integrated circuit in prior art liquid crystal displays. Thus, an additional fabrication step is required for the another electrode which complicates the fabrication steps.